Drabbles: Marley Rose
by Username-not-taken
Summary: One hundred word drabble series about one of Glee's new characters: Marley Rose! Mostly Jarley romance with the occasional Karley/Samarley friendship. Drabble Thirty-two: Marley is attempting to write an original song. Can she summon the courage to show anyone her talent?
1. Chapter 1

As the bell rang, Marley left the safety of her Mother and ventured into the school hallways. She quickly grabbed her books for her first class. As she entered the room and sat down she heard someone talking about her. She tried not to listen. She still heard.

'See that girl? Her Mum's the fat cafeteria lady!'

Marley recognised the voice. It was one of her previous friends. She had abandoned Marley when she found out who her Mum was.

'I don't want friends if they act like that.' Marley sadly thought as her focus shifted to the maths Teacher.

* * *

My first drabble! Am I doing it right? Did you enjoy it?


	2. Chapter 2

Glee club is nice. That's what Marley was told when she started McKinley high school. They were popular too. Marley really wanted some wonderful friends and popularity was nice as well. She had auditioned for this club and they all seemed impressed with her singing, although Marley could sense some tension in the room.

Splat.

A cold slushee hit Marley's face.

'We don't need any more competition over solos. Go tell Schuster that you don't want to join.' A glee member said.

Instantly Marley fled the hallways to find her Mother.

'They were supposed to be nice' Marley sadly thought.


	3. Chapter 3

'Marley!' Marley heard someone call her name from around the corner. She cautiously walked towards the voice. She saw the Glee Club. Quickly, she tried to walk away.

'Please stop!' Sam begged. 'We'd like to apologise. We let the popularity get to our heads and became bullies. We're sorry that we slushee'd you. Please join our club!'

Marley looked at the rest of the teens. They all looked sincere. Marley was a little unsure, but said,

'Alright, but I don't want you insulting my Mum again!'

They all nod causing Marley to slightly smile. Maybe they'd be friends after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Marley sat on a table outside an ice cream shop. Sam had invited her to get an ice cream with him. Marley felt that Sam was nice and they seemed to connect with each other.

'It's nice having a friend.' Marley thought to herself as Sam told her about this comic he'd read. She hadn't just 'hung out' with someone in a while. Not since her friends from her old school found out who her mum was and abandoned her.

'Are you alright?' Sam asked, seeing Marley's slightly upset facial expression. Marley gave him a genuine smile and enthusiastically nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Marley was sitting in the small cafeteria kitchen, doing her homework. Marley loved moments like this, where she and her Mum could simply relax. Here there was no cruel judgement, just a strong healthy bond between mother and daughter. Marley never worried while experiencing moments like this.

She didn't have to think about making friends with people who spew hateful comments like it's their job, nor the fact that she might not get into glee club. All she did here was spend time with her mother, as the cafeteria meals were prepared. This was definitely one of Marley's favourite activity.


	6. Chapter 6

Marley lay on her bed, eyes closed and earphones in, music softly playing from her iPod. Her Mum had bought it for her on her fifteenth birthday. It was second hand, but Marley didn't mind. In fact, she was glad that her mum had gotten it pre-owned, because it came with music.

Marley had discovered countless singers through this iPod. She had found out how much she liked Sara Bareilles' songs and had become obsessed with Adele. She had even found the song that she used to audition for glee club.

'I really do love this iPod.' Marley happily whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel's a better singer than you!" A random student yelled at Marley. Marley slowly let out a slight sigh.

"Why does everyone keep comparing me to Rachel Berry?" She asked herself with gloom.

Ever since she had gotten into the glee club people had been yelling things like 'You're a bigger loser than Rachel' and 'Even Rachel dressed better than you.'

Marley didn't understand. The only thing that she and Rachel shared was their love for singing, yet Marley was considered 'identical but worse Rachel' by most.

Marley knew one thing for sure though. She and Rachel are very different.


	8. Chapter 8

Marley was preparing to go home; when she was done packing her bag, she turned to head to the cafeteria, only to find herself face to face with Kitty. Marley couldn't help but feel nervous and look down towards the floor.

'Loser, how is there any space for you at home with your Mum living there.' Marley couldn't help but feel angry at Kitty's cruelty; she defiantly raised her gaze to glare at her tormentor, then she rushed past and away from the cheerio.

'That's strange.' Marley thought. When she had looked into Kitty's eyes, all she saw was pain.

Hey there! Due to a request I have turned this into a multi-chapter Marley/Kitty fanfiction. It's on my profile under the name 'Hidden Compliments'. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed; I really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

Marley gloomily lay on her bed. Ever since her friends had found out she was the lunch lady's daughter and left her, Marley had been doing things to be 'cool'. Today she had been desperate enough to wear a pair of sunglasses, attempting to mimic popular kids in movies. The shades where from the clearance rack at wall-mart, but her peers didn't know that.

Her attempt was still less than successful. She was simply ignored, due to the fact that no one wanted to associate themselves with her.

'I guess I'll have to try something new tomorrow.' Marley sadly huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

Marley, like most students in the class, was practically asleep with boredom. The teacher's dreary voice was droning on in an almost hypnotic way.

'Jake? Can you answer question three.' The teacher asked, finally noticing how uninterested everyone was. Marley lazily turned around and saw a boy, sitting in deep thought. It was almost like he was struggling with the easy maths question.

Eventually he stood up, kicked his chair over in frustration, then after mumbling something about 'Maths being stupid' he stormed out of the room. This was the first time Marley noticed Jake but definitely not the last.


	11. Chapter 11

Marley was very confused. Why would _Kitty_ invite her to Lima bean? Could it be a trick? Would Kitty stand her up? Would she throw coffee at her or something?

'I really shouldn't go.' Marley whispered to herself, as she began the short walk to the shop. She felt obliged to go meet Kitty, though she didn't know why.

'Marley? Over here.' Kitty murmured as she entered the small shop. Slowly she approached.

'I'm sorry.' Kitty mumbled.

'What?' Marley asked, shocked.

'About what I said about your Mum. Just don't tell _anyone_ I apologized, gleek.' Kitty then swiftly sprinted away.


	12. Chapter 12

Marley was surprised. It wasn't one of those "I actually got what I wanted for my birthday" surprises but a "You just broke a stereotype" surprise. Jake Puckerman was defending both her and her Mum. No one had _ever_ done that before! Not even her friends in the glee club.

Marley didn't like it when he turned to violence, but she still couldn't help but feel warm and bubbly inside. He'd stood up for her when no one else would. He'd made the bullies leave, even if it was only temporary.

'He really is a nice guy.' Marley happily whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Marley let out a slow sigh as she reminisced on her love life. Before she had transferred, she'd liked a guy named Brick. He had refused to date her though, as she wasn't "cool" enough.

'Why would I go out with a loser like you?' He had sneered. Marley still couldn't believe that she'd fallen for someone so cruel.

Now she likes another guy named Jake. Marley thinks he likes her too, but he's dating the mean head cheerleader. She refuses to give up on him though. All she's got to do is find the courage to ask him out.


	14. Chapter 14

'W-what?' Marley hear Kitty stammer as she walked round the corner. Marley had, unfortunately, just been slushied by one of the football players.

'Why are you so surprized?' Marley yelped to the cheerleader.

'I specifically told the jocks that you were off limits.' Kitty fumed, surprizing Marley. _Why would Kitty do that?_

'I felt kinda bad for you,' Kitty defensively muttered after seeing Marley's shock. 'Also, I'm sorry about what I said.' Kitty claimed, before rushing away from the girl. Marley was even more surprized that Kitty had apologized, but she gratefully smiled. Kitty did have a heart after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Marley didn't really understand why she felt so comfortable around Jake. Maybe it lay in his attitude. He would defend her from the bullies' harsh insults, even if he had to use violence.

Maybe it was because she could share all her secrets with him and listen when he confided in her.

Maybe it was his loyalty to her. He even broke up with Kitty because Marley didn't like her. He sacrificed his acceptance in the brutal school for her.

Marley didn't entirely understand why she was so comfortable around the boy, but she was definitely glad that she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Marley sighed as she glanced at her watch once again. Sam was supposed to meet her at this cute little coffee shop forty minutes ago. He still hadn't shown up. Marley was extremely bored, but she felt obliged to stay.

Eventually, Marley walked up to the counter to buy herself another coffee. As she began rummaging in her bag for her wallet, someone walked up beside her and paid for her coffee. It was Jake.

'Hey there, sweetheart, what are you doing here all alone?' He smirked flirtatiously. Marley beamed at him. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	17. Chapter 17

'If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose?' Jake randomly asked Marley. Although the two were sitting on the glee club table during lunch, they felt like they were in their own little world. For a moment, Marley considered all the possibilities. After thinking for a while, she finally decided on one location.

'I'd probably live in Los Angeles. You know that I want to be a famous singer on the radio! Most of the famous singers live there.' She mused. 'What about you, Jake?'

'Anywhere that you are,' he confidently replied, causing Marley to blush.


	18. Chapter 18

'Come on Tina, if you walk any slower we won't get a seat!' Joked Marley. Unique, Marley and Tina where heading to Lima Bean to grab some coffee.

Once the three had arrived and sat down, Marley spotted someone she had never wanted to see again. Marina. The bully.

'Marley is that you?' Marina said, sounding innocent, then mocked, 'Did you have to move because your Mum couldn't fit through your house door.'

Instantly, Tina and Unique stood up and began defending their 'girl'.

Marley joyfully smiled as Marina ran off. She was glad to have real friends like them.


	19. Chapter 19

Marley was rushing down the hallway, as she was late for class. Before the brunette could stop herself, she ran straight into Kitty. The cheerleader managed to keep her balance, while Marley fell onto the floor.

Kitty had apologized to Marley the previous day, but the brunette knew that Kitty would probably still humiliate either her Mum or her. For a while, Kitty just stood there, staring down at the taller girl. Marley's terror slowly increased as more time passed.

'Just don't do it again, Gleek,' Kitty muttered under her breath, making sure no one heard. _Kitty's apology was sincere._


	20. Chapter 20

Marley was feeling lonely. She hadn't felt this way in a while; not since she had sung her first solo in her new school's glee club. She had tried contacting all of her friends, but they had either not picked up, or were out of town. Marley was just about to go for a walk when she heard her phone beep.

'Hey? You tried to call?' Marley saw that Jake had texted her. Just as Marley was about to respond, she received another text from the boy. 'Meet me at breadstix in five?'

Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so lonely anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Marley walked into the colourful kindergarten, her old doll dangling in her hands. Immediately, she saw the other five year old girls, playing tea party with their brand new toys. Marley happily skipped over to them, as she wanted her doll to play too. As she approached, one of the richer girls rolled her eyes.

'We don't want your doll to come to our tea parties anymore,' the girl sneered.

'What? Why?' Marley stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

'She's too ancient!' Another scoffed. 'Buy a better doll or leave.'

Marley stumbled away, clutching the homemade doll to her chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Marley stared longingly into the colourful pet shop. There were cats lazily sleeping the day away. Marley, however, wasn't paying attention to these idle cats; she wasn't paying attention to the bright and colourful birds that were eagerly pecking at their bird seed. She was looking straight at the little puppy that was energetically bouncing around right behind the front window.

Marley had always wanted a dog, however, she knew her Mum and her would never have enough money to purchase and take care of the energetic creature.

'One day.' She whispered as she slowly walked away from the pup.


	23. Chapter 23

Marley was sitting on the couch, watching television. Her eyebrows were scrunched up slightly and her hands lay limply on the sofa's material. She had gone out on a date with Jake that night; Marley felt that it went perfectly! She had, however, asked the Puckerman to call her once he safely arrived home. He _still_ hadn't called.

Marley glanced at her watch repetitively, as time ticked on. Another hour had passed when Marley felt her eyes drooping; however she didn't want to sleep without hearing Jake's voice.

Suddenly Marley heard the familiar ringing of her phone. It was Jake.


	24. Chapter 24

As Marley rummaged through her bag, she found a mysterious piece of paper. The confused brunette quickly read the note, raising her eyebrows slightly.

'Will you go out with me?' was written. Marley nervously glanced around, trying to find the sender. The students around her were all loudly talking to their friends, except for Jake, who was staring directly at her. _Could he have put it there? It's not really his style._

'Hey, is this from you?' She hesitantly asked, causing the boy to confidently smirk and nod. The brunette then giggled out 'yes', an excited smile gracing her face.


	25. Chapter 25

_Jake or Ryder?_

Marley wasn't used to getting attention from boys; at her old school, the only time male's acknowledged her existence was when they were cruelly smirking at her second hand clothes. However, at McKinley, everything had changed.

Marley could admit to herself that their attraction was a strange concept to her; she didn't understand why they chose her. The innocent girl also couldn't help but hate that they wanted her to choose between them. It almost scared her, as she didn't want to break either boy's heart.

'Jake or Ryder?' She whispered, a deep sigh escaping her lips.


	26. Chapter 26

'Laxatives?' Santana shouted, while holding Marley's bag.

'I didn't even know they were in there,' Marley immediately lied; the girl hated being dishonest, especially towards someone who had been so kind to her. Marley sighed as she twitched her fingers nervously; Santana stared directly at her. The younger girl saw accusation in the girl's wise and untrusting eyes.

'I know what you're doing to yourself,' the Latina whispered, 'and you don't need to. You'll kill yourself.' Marley gulped slightly, before murmuring,

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Santana just gently shook her head before continuing singing the singing exercise.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey girlie." Jake exclaimed as he approached, "I got something for you!" The boy held out a small bag of chocolate cookies.

The brunette was about to refuse them, when Jake whispered, "You need to eat Marley; I know you skipped breakfast. I don't want you to faint again!" The brunette let out a sigh, hesitantly taking a cookie.

"How about we halve it?" Jake suddenly asked, as two minutes passed without a bite from Marley. Gently he nibbled the cookie, then handed it back to the brunette. Shyly smiling, Marley finally ate the remaining half of the sugary food.


	28. Chapter 28

Marley deeply inhaled as she walked across the empty football field. As the girl approached the school, she couldn't help but glance through some of the windows. These windows all looked into classrooms; most of them empty. One of these classrooms, however, was occupied.

"What's Jake doing with Kitty?" The brunette questioned as she looked in. The two were standing very close; too close for people who had recently broke up.

Suddenly Marley saw them kiss; the brunette couldn't help but scrunch up her eyebrows as a disappointment filled her heart.

"He chose Kitty again." Marley sighed, sadly look away.


	29. Chapter 29

Marley let out a quiet sigh as she skidded into one of McKinley High's janitor closets, instantly, slamming the door shut, then locking it. She gently slid down the wall, panting slightly.

"You can't hide in there forever, Rose," she heard someone yell from outside. "This slushie has your name on it!"

The brunette frowned; she had thought that the bullying would stop when she transferred schools, but she was _still_ the target of numerous slushies.

"At least I finally have friends," she whimpered under her breath, knowing she was stuck in this tiny room until the bully went away.


	30. Chapter 30

Marley bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself, inhaling deeply. Mere minutes ago, Ryder had kissed her; looking back, she supposed that she had let him. As Marley took another deep breath, she thought back to the days of bullying at her previous school. The brunette couldn't believe that one guy would chase after her, let alone two.

Marley jumped slightly as she received a text from Jake, resurfacing the thoughts that she had technically cheated on him.

"What am I supposed to do?" the brunette whispered to herself, her voice quivering as guilt filled her heart.


	31. Chapter 31

"Please be my girlfriend again," Jake pleaded as he gently grabbed Marley's hand. "I was stupid to break up with you. I don't even know why I did."

All Marley could do was sigh and look down; she had cried for days when Jake had broken up with her. She wasn't sure whether she should trust him. "You broke my heart."

"I won't ever hurt you again in you give me a chance," he added.

Suddenly his arms were around her; hugging her. She felt familiar safety and warmth in his arms.

"One more chance," she whispered as he beamed.


	32. Chapter 32

Marley hummed to herself as she tried to rhyme two lines of an original song. She couldn't help but grin as she thought of the perfect word; her song was finally coming together.

"Marley, are you in there?" The brunette heard her mother exclaim, knocking on the door. Immediately Marley jumped, her heart racing. She didn't hesitate to open her desk and throw her song writing notebook in, slamming the draw shut.

"I'm here," she whispered as her Mum opened the door. Marley knew that one day she would share her original songs, but she just wasn't confident enough yet.


End file.
